


Passing On

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, F/M, Howard Stark - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, The Heartache Of A Child, The Loss Of An Innocence, Toddler Abuse, ache, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Tony Stark, three years old, is found dead in his familys basement.Jesus christ.





	Passing On

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyy<3 
> 
> Btw, this is from my Wattpad account: ironlawyer.

Anthony Edward Stark, born to Howard and Maria Stark on May 29th 2015, was told by his Mother that he would take the world to new heights and achieve many good things. Right now he did not think that was possible.

His Father had left him heavily bleeding inside his basement on a Sunday night. He was supposed to start school this next couple of months, right after the summers holiday.

He was going to turn four too. He was going to make friends. He'd of had two good friends. He had heard of a blonde child and a redhead who were pretty close, he wanted to get closer to them than where he was now.

He'd climb every mountain, every ocean just to be with them. His arm hurt, his legs hurt and every moment made his back send hot, white pain through him that made him blank out for a couple of seconds.

He wondered if anyone really for him or if he was just another product the media made up. He wondered if his parents made him or was he just another generation of unloved children?

Sometimes he tried to fit into his Dads expectations. Sometimes he tried to fit in like a puzzle piece. Everything and everything that he did would not fix, no matter how many times he twisted and moved.

What did they call it nowadays?

Three years was not enough. Tony wanted to explore the world. Tony wanted to start school. Tony wanted wanted to go to high school. Tony wanted to graduate. Tony wanted to make his friends and parents proud.

He had dreams of meeting people. Sometimes maybe someone would not respect him, sometimes someone would welcome him with open arms.

He did not want to be a product on the market for his Father.

He did not wanted to be his propaganda.

He was a human.

He was Howard Starks son...

But he did not feel like it.

But as his heart beat slowed, his breath coming in quiet puffs unheard by the outside world or anyone.

Everyone needed someone..

Did anyone want him?

_"You are my greatest creation."_

_"Am i?"_

**Author's Note:**

> ::::)


End file.
